Naruto 'Reiō' Uzumaki
by Shihouin Tenshi-sama
Summary: Naruto aka Reiō is reborn into the Elemental Nations to stop a certain mad-man from controlling the Juubi and putting the whole world into an illusion... well that and Kami wants some more harem sister *wink,wink* God-like Reiō Naruto, elements from Bleach, Dragon Ball and more.
1. Character and Story info

Name: Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Reiō Naruto

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 74 kg (163 Ibs)

Gender: Male

Race: Half-Angel, Half-Devil, Quincy, Vasto Lorde Hollow, Shinigami, God, Saiyan, Kitsune Demon, Transcendent, Shapeshifter

Appearance: Hairstyle like Aizen's third fusion with Hogyoku in the white celestial color with occasional blue strands, right eye is icy blue and the left one is blood red with slit pupils with black scleras(He can change appearance at will, if it changes I will write it down.)

Outfit: The suit Aizen has during his third fusion.(Once more, I will write if it changes.)

Voice: The same as Grimmjow's from Bleach.

Power Level: Juubi, Yhwach and Aizen.

 **Warning:** Massive Harem, Submissive Woman, Mind Control, Vulgar Language, Some Violence,

 **Harem:** Kushina, Tsume, Yoshino, Tenten, Ryuuzetsu, Pakura, Temari, Ameyuri, Mei, Karui, Mabui, Samui and more…

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Genius Intellect:** Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Naruto is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of different dimension, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many. He has created many useful accessories which he distributed to many realms. In the past, he was capable of joining any dimension and integrating into the more important's people lives.

 **Master Manipulator:** Naruto has proven himself very crafty and a cunning man since he ascended to his position of Soul King. He can deceive, manipulate or lead others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He can formulate well thought out plans several steps ahead of others, some of which have a long term in mind. One of his plans involved making one of the enemies, that wanted to dethrone him where he led him like a piece on a chessboard.

 **Master Strategist & Tactician:** Naruto has proven himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory. Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, Naruto is highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind spots.

 **Kidō Master:** Naruto has immense proficiency in using Kidō spells. He is well-versed in a variety of Kidō types and skilled enough to use even high level Kidō without the use of their incantation, such as Hadō #90 to disable or kill his opponents, even then this Kidō was at its fullest. Even before becoming a Soul King he could use Kidō of his own design, or modifying already existing Kidō.

 **Shunpo Master:** Naruto is so fast, opponents commonly cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Naruto can easily outmaneuver the fastest of opponents, to the point where he could casually lay a hand on Kage-level opponent's chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. Naruto can dodge simultaneous attacks at close-range and evade Kage-level techniques, even when being attacked from behind.

 **Master Swordsman:** Naruto is a highly skilled swordsman, with his skill supplemented by his enormous physical strength. He can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets. He can easily go toe-to-toe or even defeat one or more shinobi from **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū**.

 **Hand-to-Hand Master Combatant:** While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō, Kidō or Jutsu, Naruto is an extremely capable unarmed fighter. Repeatedly, Naruto has caught his opponent's weapons with a single bare hand. While fighting offensively, he exhibits tremendous agility, dexterity and strength, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force.

 **Immeasurable Reiatsu:** Even by captain standards, Naruto possesses a tremendous amount of Reiryoku. Naruto can manifest his reiatsu as a pillar or a huge tiger. He can freeze his opponents without any effort, or crush them with the pressure coming along when he releases his reiatsu. He can use it in conjunction with his sword by sending arcs of reiatsu by swinging his zanpakutō. His reiatsu is normally blue, but it can change colors depending on his mood, or he can change the color himself with a thought.

 **Masterful Reiatsu Control:** Many god themselves stated that Naruto's mere presence is monstrously overwhelming. He has such powerful presence that when if he would walk into a room full of gods, any noise would stop and all attention would be on Naruto himself. Naruto displays ability to destroy a weaker human being completely, should he lose control of his reiatsu. He can focus his Reiatsu to break through dense barriers that are permeated with Reishi. He can completely suppress his reiatsu to hide his presence.

 **Immense Strength:** Naruto is strong enough to stop the blade of shinigami captain's Bankai with just one index finger and almost cut him in half with a single sword strike. He can throw his opponents through mountain or buildings on several occasions. His strength along with his taijutsu skill he can easily cripple or kill his opponents with hand-to-hand combat alone.

 **Immortality:** Naruto after ascending to his throne as Soul King, he gained immortality causing him to lose any fear of dying.

 **Master Marksman:** He is extremely skilled with his pistols, Ebony & Ivory. He is capable of channeling his Reiatsu, Ki or Chakra through them. He is able to continuously fire _**Cero's**_ or their variations with utmost precision.

 **Sonido Master:** Naruto can move at speed rarely seen, he can flash around his opponents, travel great distances in minutes. With his _**Gemelos Sonido**_ he can create clones by adding a couple more steps when performing _**Sonido.**_

 _ **Descorrer (**_ _ **解空**_ _ **(**_ _ **デスコレール**_ _ **), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"):**_ A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Naruto took this technique to a higher level, where he can open a Garganta to another dimension without concentrating.

 _ **Cero:**_ His _**Cero**_ is scarlet in color. While a standard ability for Hollow, Naruto's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Kami herself, unlike other hollow, he can apparently fire a _**Cero**_ without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Naruto can charge and fire it almost immediately, leaving even less time for his target to react. He can fire his Cero from various points on his body, such as from either hand, his chin, and his chest.

 **Highly Perceptive Combatant:** Naruto is very detail-oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms, and discerns the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponent. He can look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out how they work by just viewing them once.

 _ **Bala:**_ This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Naruto's Bala is red, and is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into two seated Shinigami.

 _ **Hierro:**_ The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Naruto's skin is highly durable, even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of enormous power barehanded. During one of his spars with Kami he took a slash from a sword made of light, without getting a single scratch, proving how durable it was.

 _ **Pesquisa:**_ The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Naruto possesses extraordinary skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Naruto can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He can comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy, instantly noticing if there is anything wrong with his opponent or if his opponent is hiding his power.

 **High-Speed Regeneration:** Despite having great speed, durability, and attack power, Naruto's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. He can regenerate any part of his body with it taking no more than a second. Most arrancar exchanged this ability for more brutal power.

 _ **Cero Oscuras (**_ _ **黒虚閃**_ _ **(**_ _ **セロ・オスキュラス**_ _ **), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"):**_ It is a black Cero with a blue outline, which is more powerful than a standard _**Cero**_ while being weaker than _**Gran Rey Cero,**_ its power varies depending on how much reiatsu he uses to charge it.

 _ **Gran Rey Cero:**_ He is able to use this Espada-exclusive _**Cero**_ variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal _**Cero**_. This _**Cero**_ is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to building you're in, itself. For this reason, Naruto decided to make sure to use it only when fighting outside. In order to fire it, Naruto must mix his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Naruto's _**Gran Rey Cero**_ is colored electric blue.

 **Enhanced Durability:** Naruto has proven himself to be a very durable fighter, as he was once stabbed by Kami and there was no reaction to show that he felt it or was in any way affected by it. Even when covered in gashes Naruto is capable of fighting on a level not many could reach.

 _ **The Almighty (**_ _ **全知全能**_ _ **(**_ _ **ジ・オールマイティ**_ _ **), Ji Ōrumaiti; Japanese for "All-Knowing"):**_ When Naruto activates The Almighty, his eyes start to glow. This ability allows Naruto to see and change future. He can see everything from the present moment to far-flung future. He can "know" everything which lies within that gaze. Rather than seeing a linear future, Naruto observes all possible futures at once like countless grains of sand in the wind, and can thus act accordingly using the knowledge he has gained to anticipate and counter his opponents. **Future Modification:** Naruto states that the true power of The Almighty is the ability to transform the future. He utilizes this power by setting up traps where he knows his opponents will be and attacking them before they can even begin their own attacks. He can also maneuver around any defense and countermeasure they use to protect themselves in order to facilitate his attacks.

 _ **Concussive Force:**_ Naruto can fire blasts of force powerful enough to send combatants as powerful as Kage-level opponents flying.

 **Consumption:** Naruto can consume other beings via physical contact, including higher beings and in doing so, absorbs their powers and energy, and can contain their great essence within his body, making their power his own. The process can vary in length, being instant with those lower in power than him and taking longer for more powerful beings.

 _ **Reishi Manipulation:**_ As a Quincy, Naruto primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Naruto can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. He created an intricate throne, which he later deconstructed with ease.

 **Hirenkyaku Master:** After destroying one of the hideout of his rival for the title of Soul King, Naruto moved a great distance and appeared behind his rival without being noticed.

 _ **Blut (**_ _ **血装**_ _ **(**_ _ **ブルート**_ _ **), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"):**_ An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously

 _ **Blut Vene (**_ _ **静血装**_ _ **(**_ _ **ブルート・ヴェーネ**_ _ **), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"):**_ With his Blut Vene active, Naruto can withstand enormous explosions without sustaining an injury.

 **-** _ **Blut Vene Anhaben (**_ _ **外殻静血装**_ _ **(**_ _ **ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン**_ _ **), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"):**_ Naruto extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block mid-level Kidō spells, such as _**Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan**_ , even when employed by a member of the Royal Guard. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume.

 _ **Blut Arterie (**_ _ **動血装**_ _ **(**_ _ **ブルート・アルテリエ**_ _ **), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"; Viz "Active Blood Dress"):**_ The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. With this Naruto can harm the toughest of opponents bare-handed without any effort.

 _ **Ransōtengai (**_ _ **乱装天傀**_ _ **, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"):**_ This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their or their opponents body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement.

 **Energy Manipulation:** After becoming the Soul King, Naruto can summon thick black energy which he can manipulate as he pleases, both for offense and defense.

 _ **Barrier Generation:**_ After becoming the Soul King, Naruto can create an enormous black barrier over an area by merely unleashing 'darkness' from his fingertip. He can target an area hundreds of miles away from him, and the barrier is large enough to cover the entire Seireitei. However, the barrier can be cracked by attacks of extreme power (such as a _**Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi**_ ), and because of its sheer density, it will collapse in on itself if such a crack is targeted with concentrated Reiatsu.

 _ **Eyeball Creatures:**_ After becoming the Soul King, Naruto gains access to the unrestrained power of the with the title of Soul King, which manifests itself in the form of masses of tiny, black, baby-like, single-eyeballed creatures that swarm from Naruto himself. These creatures do not appear to possess sentience, but will actively and only target the enemies of the Soul King, ignoring other nearby spiritual beings in the process. When attacking enemies, the creatures will swarm them in droves and attempt to devour them. However, though they are resistant to physical attacks, the creatures are easily crushed by intense Reiatsu and can be obliterated entirely by high-level Hadō spells. Naruto decides not to use them, as he prefers fighting his battles by himself. Naruto uses them only against _'weakling'_ and _'annoyances'._

 _ **Legilimency:**_ It's the act of navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practises this art is known as a Legilimens. Many might call this "mind-reading," but practitioners disdain the term as naive. The opposite of Legilimency is Occlumency, which may be used to shield one's mind from the invasion and influence of a Legilimens.

 _ **Occlumency:**_ The act of closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practises this art is known as an Occlumens.

 _ **Flight:**_ The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. Combined with his ability to survive the vacuum of space and his tremendous speed, Naruto's flight leaves any spaceship useless to travel from one planet to another.

 _ **Ki Blast:**_ The most basic form of energy attacks.

 _ **Ki Sense:**_ The ability to sense ki and power levels.

 _ **Kiai:**_ A burst of ki used to repel targets. Naruto's usage of this was strong enough to effortless repel extremely strong opponents.

 _ **Power Impact:**_ One of Naruto's signature move, Naruto fires a black ki blast with purple edges in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He also has an orb variant of the attack where he uses it to surround his opponent within a sphere of ki, electrifying him before it detonates. While powered up greatly he can fire it like a normal ki blast but then it increases in size massively.

 _ **Energy Punch:**_ Naruto charges his fists with black-purple ki and launches powerful punches. These are simply Naruto's punches turned into long-range attacks by sending them as a beam.

 _ **Energy Barrier:**_ Naruto's _ki_ is so powerful enough to serve as a barrier against weaker opponents. Upon releasing his full power this barrier will become strong enough to stop even the strongest of opponents.

 _ **Invisible Eye Blast:**_ Naruto's ki is so intense, that even by releasing it through his glare, he can unleash a force blast able to repel all but the strongest of enemy attacks.

 _ **Invisible Strikes:**_ Naruto is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Jiren moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all.

 _ **Power Up:**_ Naruto has the ability to increase his combat abilities by focusing his ki. His control over it is also remarkably high, able to summon tremendous amounts instantly and with no visible effort. Once unleashing the true force of his power, Naruto's body admits a black aura mixed with purple.

 **Super Saiyan State and Above:** A state that Naruto can access at will, multiplying his power level several times. There are three regular forms and two special he can use thanks to being a god.

 **Ultra Instinct:** Naruto cannot access this form at will, being capable of using it only when in a tough battle at random, this state enables Naruto to process information far quicker and efficiently to learn, react and adapt to all he experiences. Naruto is constantly evolving in this state, and his attacks keep getting noticeably quicker, sharper and heavier with every skirmish.

 _ **Chakra:**_ Naruto has huge reserves fo Chakra, which is by many described as _'evil'_ and _'dark',_ he has great chakra control thanks to which he can use jutsus with no hand-seals, one hand-seal, or less hand-seals than normally needed. Naruto's capable of using all of Nature Transformation including Katon, Doton, Raiton, Futon, Suiton, as well as using all of elemental bloodlines masterfully.

 **Bukijutsu Master:** Naruto is capable of using many different weapons masterfully, he prefers using swords but he is extremely skilled in using scythes, shuriken, kunai, kusarigama as well as gunbai. Those are some of his favourite weapons, but he isn't limited to them.

 **Sharingan:** Naruto awakened his sharingan in early years, mastering it quickly and attaining all 3 tomoes. Naruto with a simple glance could place his target in a intricate illusion, or he could do it by pointing his finger at the target or by hand gesture. He can cast double or triple-layered illusions. He could paralyse opponents in just a single moment. His eyes are one of the only choku-tomoe sharingan ever born.

 **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan:** Naruto is capable of using every Mangekyo technique. Naruto's _**Susanoo**_ is white with blue aura around it, he's capable of manifesting more than one weapon: swords that can be thrown and controlled remotely, a drill-like spear capable of spinning to add more piercing power, and lastly he can manifest a crossbow and arrows to shot with utmost precision and extreme speed. His _**Tsukuyomi**_ is better, as he is capable of keeping it for not 72 hours but for 144 hours doubling the usual time one can maintain this illusion for. _**Amaterasu,**_ Naruto is capable of shaping and manipulating these black flames any way he can, which he named _**Enton. Kamui**_ , which allows him to travel between Elemental Nations and his Kamui Dimension. _ **Kotoamatsukami**_ is a genjutsu that allows the user to manipulate his target by planting false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of there own free will.

 **Taka no Me(Hawk's Eye):** This eye gives Naruto a near 360º diameter field of vision, with no blind spots. With it Naruto can see up to 50 kilometres away, see through any solid object or obstruction and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences. It allows the user to see chakra to a higher deegre than the **Sharingan,** such as identifying where a person's chakra signature originates from. It can discern certain types of clones from the real person. Its ability to see chakra is acute enough to see the chakra pathway and 361 tenketsu that run along it. Naruto is able to use this eye in conjunction with taijutsu style that allows him to either seal or forcibly open them, thus giving him complete control over their opponent's chakra. This eye is golden in color with normal pupil with a black ring around it.

 **Rinnegan:** It grants Naruto a variety of abilities, the most notable being the ability to use _**Six Paths**_ as well seeing as the ability to see the chakra flow within the body and the activated tenketsu of the _**Eight Gates.**_

 **Kotei no Me(Emperor's Eye):** Are eyes with the observational ability to accurately predict the future. The user has the ability to predict the movements of his opponents. The Emperor Eye enables its user to see another person's body with extreme detail, such as breathing, muscle movements or muscle contractions, body tension, rhythm, sweat, etc. allowing the user to predict future movements. Naruto has this eye activated all the time unless he uses another Dōjutsu, his slit pupils are the effect of Emperor's Eye.

* * *

Tell me if you want me to write it :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Start of the Journey

**Heaven**

A man walking through a hallway, stood at a good 5'8 his whole ripped and muscled body was all covered in a white cloth that split in four sections near his waist, there is a cross in the middle of cloak. He has celestial white hair that reach mid-back with occasional blue strands, he also has heterochromia: his right eye is icy blue and the left one is blood red both have slit pupils and black scleras. This man was the Soul King, as well as God of Demons, Carnage and Destruction Reiō, but to his wife he was Naruto.

As he came to a door he stepped inside to see a woman that stood at 5'6 with long silvery hair and golden eyes. Her skin was tan and an hour glass figure, with her EE-cup breast looking ready to burst from her white kimono. Her name was Kami but to her husband she was Kazumi.

Naruto smiled as his wife looked up to him with her beautiful smile as she got up from her seat and walked up to him and embraced him with a passionate kiss Naruto pulled back leaned his forehead to hers

"I missed you Kazumi-chan." Naruto whispered

" **Likewise. How's everything in Reiōkyū and Makai** **?** " she asked curiously

"Everything's going great, I left a blood clone in my place while I'm in Ningenkai for the time being." Naruto reported while Kazumi looked at him in excitement

" **So you thought about it?"** she asked while he sighed

"Yeah I thought about it, if you want harem sisters then I'll give you some. We could use some more people than us and my servants, around here anyway, I just don't know which realm I should search for them in." Naruto said taking up a thinking position

" **You can start in the Elemental Nations."** Kami suggested

"You mean the place where that sage sealed away Juubi?" Naruto asked while Kazumi nodded enthusiastically

" **Yes! You see I looked into the future of the world there, and 2 mortals named Madara Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha are planning on freeing and controlling Juubi, to enslave all of the Elemental Nations."** Kazumi said while Naruto's eyes narrowed **"I kinda been swamp in work, so I kinda forgot to chose a child of prophecy."** Kazumi said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head while Naruto's head slumped

"And you want me to take that role huh." Naruto said while she nodded "Fine, I'll do it, but I hope you know that I won't act any different then I do with other stuck up mortals who think they are gifts from us to mankind." Naruto said before kissing Kami again and tearing open a _**Garganta**_ that instead of black was beautiful blue inside.

" **You idiot, just have fun."** Kazumi whispered smiling

 **Ningenkai**

 **Konohagakure**

 **Outside Cave**

"Kushina!" Minato said with worry.

"Get away from the host… Or" the masked Obito trailed off as he held the Kunai closer to the white haired baby.

"Wait, Just calm down," Minato stated with his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"Ugh!" Kushina cried as the Kyuubi was trying to escape the seal on her stomach

"You're the one that needs to calm down, Hokage. I am perfectly calm." Obito responded and he tossed the baby into the air.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out in terror at the thought of her child being hurt.

Obito attacked with his kunai towards baby Naruto's aerial form. Minato vanished and reappeared behind the masked man.

"I expected nothing less of the Yellow Flash but… what about the next one?" Obito asked.

Minato looked down and found four exploding tags on the blanket. Tag blasted off.

"Minato… Naruto!" Kushina yelled in the horror.

Minato flew out of the smoke and debris with unharmed Naruto in his arms.

"Thank goodness, Naruto… you are unharmed." Minato said to himself with relief.

" _He forced me to use Hiraishin no jutsu. He's after Kushina… and now I'm not with her."_ Minato thought. _"I've got to hurry."_ he thought before disappearing with Naruto in a yellow flash.

 **Minato's Safe house**

Minato reappeared inside a specially made room in front of one of his tri-pronged kunai.

"You will be safe here." Minato stated to Naruto as he laid the newborn on a small bed. "Just wait here for a little while, Naruto. I have to go save your mom now." Minato finished and he covered Naruto with a blanket. As he turned he missed baby Naruto's eyes open and change from their heterochromia to Hawk's Eye, to the Sharingan then EMS, then the Rinnegan, before they went back to his heterochromia eyes with Emperor's Eye activated showed by his slit pupil.

 **Meanwhile with Kushina**

She stared at the man before her while sweat dripped down her face from the exhaustion .

"What do you want?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"To take the Kyuubi from you… and destroy Konoha." Obito answered.

"What?" Kushina cried.

"Minato is always protecting you. But now I've gotten him away from you. Also, the seal is weakening after you gave birth… do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Obito asked with a dark tone that caused Kushina's eyes to widen in shock.

Obito started Jutsu to free the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal. Kushina cried out in pain when the Kyuubi's chakra erupted from her.

"Now come out from there, Kyuubi." Obito called out while holding his hand on the seal.

Kyuubi roared out and materialized above the two Shinobi.

"Now, let's head toward Konohagakure." Said Obito and he started walking away from Kushina's body.

"Wait!" Kushina panted out as she raised her head to look at the retreating man.

"The Uzumaki clan is truly amazing," Obito said. The Kyuubi growled before rearing back its right foreleg and aiming at Kushina's prone body. "You were the Kyuubi's host and now I will use him to kill you."

The nine tails lifted its claw to attack but Minato appears and freed Kushina in a flash.

"It's too late." Obito said as he looked up at Minato and Kushina's place.

"Minato … is Naruto… all right?" Kushina asked.

"He's all right… he's in a safe place now." Minato assured her with a grin.

"Thank god." Kushina breathed out with relief. "Minato… stop that man and the Kyuubi… he's heading… for Konoha." Kushina panted out Minato looked at his wife and he disappeared in another yellow flash with them.

 **Minato's Safe house**

Minato appeared with Kushina in his arms. In the same room where he'd left baby Naruto.

Kushina moved closer to her child and quickly pulled him in a hug. "Naruto," Kushina sighed happily.

"Sorry Kushina but I have go." Minato said,

"Minato… thank you… go now." Kushina said tiredly as she held Naruto close to her, while Minato vanished.

" _So you are my Mother…."_ a voice said causing Kushina to look around weakly

"W-whose there?!" she said as she clutched Naruto tighter

" _Down here!"_ the voice said causing Kushina to look down to see Naruto looking at her causing her eyes to widen

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked shocked while the baby nodded

" _I don't know why every time I'm reborn into different worlds, I always feel like I have to protect my mother the most. While I don't really give a crap about the father."_ Naruto said to himself unaware that she heard him as their minds were still linked

"W-what do you mean reborn?" Kushina asked

" _Oh right. My name is Naruto, but you might know me as_ _Reiō_ _."_ Naruto said smiling slightly _"Although it's ironic that I was reborn in this realm as a member of a clan that I helped start."_

"Reiō-sama, I just gave birth to the Soul King." Kushina said a little shocked and proud

" _Yup, but listen. That Obito brat who ripped Kurama from you has plans that can't happen. I will really like for you to stay here but you can't."_ Naruto said seriously

"What do you mean?" she asked a little shocked that Obito was still alive

" _I mean the fact that I'm sending you to Heaven, the sperm donor Minato or whatever is fated to use a Kinjutsu that'll destroy his soul."_ Naruto explained

"Wait, but can't you do something?" Kushina asked

" _Sorry but it has to happen, once he uses the Shiki Fuin the clone of me that he will summon will take his soul giving me all of the knowledge he possessed, it's how the technique was designed."_ Naruto said

"Sigh…fine." Naruto raised an eyebrow at how easily she gave in "Don't get me wrong I have loved him like that, but he always loved the village too much!" Kushina said

" _Ok, now listen, He can not know about this, act like you are really about to die."_

"But will I?" Kushina asked

" _No I can have the body you are in now die, but your soul will be taken by the clone that the Shiki Fuin will summon but instead of it sealing you into it's stomach it'll take you to Heaven where Kami will be."_ Naruto explained

"Thank you." Kushina said smiling

" _No problem Kushina-chan!"_ Naruto said smiling

 **Another part of the village**

 ** _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_** said Obito. In an instant the Kyuubi appeared inside the village of Konoha and started smashing everything around it with the help of his sheer size. Several ninja and civilians knocked away by Shockwave and debris.

"Do it, Kyuubi!" Obito ordered to Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi roared and released a shockwave from his mouth.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama… The Kyuubi!" Anbu said who appeared front of the retired Hokage.

"I'll take care of it… You all protect those who can't fight" Sarutobi ordered and he finished putting on his battle gear.

 **"Yes sir."** the ape masked Anbu stated with a bow.

" _Did Kushina's seal break?"_ Sarutobi wondered as he ready to lead the Shinobi of Konoha into battle.

 **Hokage Mountains**

At the same time Minato appeared on top of the Hokage Mountains, on his own stone head. He saw the Kyuubi near the center of the village. Kyuubi's started gathering massive amounts of chakra into his mouth for Imari

"I won't let you do this here." Minato stated as he started going through hand seals.

Kyuubi quickly launched the gigantic sphere of black chakra toward Yondaime. The massive sphere of super dense, demonic chakra headed towards the Hokage Mountains. But before it would attack it suddenly slammed into an invisible wall and vanished into a single point.

" _That was close"_ Minato thought as a black clad figure tried to grab his shoulder. Minato quickly spun around and tried to jam his tri-pronged kunai into the figure's head. Only for his kunai phased through the man as if he wasn't there.

"You'll have to fight me." Obito said. Obito then lunged forward trying to grab and swallowed him in personal dimension, but Minato teleported away before the masked-man could swallow him up in a different dimension.

Minato landed roughly few feet away from his real place "He dodged my attack … what was that Jutsu?" Minato thought and saw a masked man appeared front of him.

"I won't let you get away." Obito said.

" _Can he use space-time Ninjutsu too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly … not only that, but he knew how to break the seal and tame the Kyuubi. He was also able to get through the barrier around Konoha… there's only one ninja I know… who could do all that."_ Minato thought to himself as he stared down the masked man before him.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked Obito. Said man simply removed his hood without replying. "No… you can't be… he's dead." Minato stated with a disbelieving tone.

"Who knows?" Obito asked with a drawn out pause.

"Why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato questioned the man.

"I guess you could say… It's both for war… and for peace." Obito said in a confused tone.

" _He's no ordinary Shinobi… He can control the Kyuubi and is better at space-time Ninjutsu than me and Nidaime… … I have to put a stop to him here."_ Minato thought and decided as he rushed to engage his enemy.

"This is useless." Obito shouted at Minato as he rushed to meet Minato's charge. Minato attempted to stab Obito with a tri-pronged kunai only to phase through him again and notice that Obito had a chain connected to a shackle on each of his wrists that he used to try to restrain the Yondaime. Only for Minato to instantly disappear and reappear on the other side of the clearing.

" _I hope that helps... His Space-Time Ninjutsu is more advanced than mine."_ Minato thought,

Minato watched as Obito moved again close in on Minato only for Minato to throw a Kunai through the man's head he watched as it fazed through time slowed down as Obito waited for the projectile to slip out he made a grab for Minato as the Kunai lift his head only for Minato to flush away slamming a Rasengan into his shoulder.

When the Rasengan dissipated the masked man quickly jumped away from Minato as blood began to run down his back and both of his arms. Before he could react Minato had appeared and stabbed him in the stomach with a tri-pronged kunai. Minato quickly slammed his hand on the masked man's body; sealing runes quickly spread from the point of impact and covered the left side of the man's torso.

" _ **Keiyaku Fuin…**_ Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" Obito asked in shock.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control" Minato answered.

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you can wound me and take the Kyuubi from me… but the Kyuubi will be mine once more." Obito told Minato before disappearing into another vortex.

Minato quickly used Hiraishin to get to the battlefield against the Kyuubi.

"Everyone moves out a way!" They then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of 'Hai' resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

"Hold on… We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here." A Jounin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

 **"** ** _Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu_** **"** Minato yelled as he summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield.

"Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!" Minato yelled to Gamabunta as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"Even I can't hold him back for long." Gamabunta told him as he sat on the Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi was already forming another _**Bijūdama**_ and aiming it in the only direction it could, straight forward, towards the Sandaime and the ninja fighting with him.

"I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something this big." Minato shouted to Gamabunta as he ready to start his Justu.

Sandaime saw a large black sphere of chakra in the Kyuubi's mouth. All of it aimed directly at him. In an instant the Kyuubi vanished and the Sandaime stared in confusion as Gamabunta landed on the ground from the Kyuubi's sudden teleportation.

"Minato… where did he send Kyuubi?" Sarutobi questioned before a large explosion was heard and seen coming from a few miles away. "Over there!" the Sandaime shouted as he noticed the intense light of the explosion.

The Kyuubi's _**Bijūdama**_ had destroyed the building that Kushina and Naruto had been left. Minato reappeared with Kushina and Naruto in his arms behind a large tree where the Kyuubi couldn't see them.

"Gotta… put up a barrier." Minato groaned as he began to feel the drain on his chakra from all of his quick movements.

"My chakra… almost drained." Kushina said.

With a strained effort, Minato created an intertwining cage like barrier that prevented the fox from escaping and Kushina used what chakra she could spare to use the chakra chains that wound around the fox and held it in place. The Kyuubi began to struggle against its bindings and roared angrily

Kushina then dropped to her hands and knees and began to tremble in her efforts to keep her once prisoner at bay. Surprisingly that much quieter thud was what woke Naruto into an ear-piercing wail.

"Kushina" Minato cried out in a panic,

"Sorry Naruto… I didn't…" she huffed, ignoring Minato in favor of looking at her baby for a few more minutes, "mean to wake you." _"He's a good actor."_ Kushina thought hearing how Naruto continued to fake his crying

"Kushina," Minato muttered,

Kushina turned to Minato as she spoke, "I'll drag the Kyuubi… back… and die with it inside me… that'll… prevent it from coming back… for a while… it's the only way to save you both… with the bit of chakra I have left. Thank you… for everything."

She finished speaking with a smile that left Minato gasping in sadness, "Kushina… you….you made me into the Yondaime Hokage… you made me this boy's father… And I-"

She cut him off from his rant as the baby in his arm cried out in discontent. "Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy… . Happy that it's… Naruto's… birthday-tte-bane… If I try to imagine surviving… and all of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond, I'd be so happy."

Minato could not stop the swelling tears from falling down his face as he too pictured the scene in his mind.

"If I had any regrets," Kushina stated as she looked at the disguised god in his sperm donors arms, "It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

With a sigh, Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke out, "Kushina, you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time."

"Huh?" That word said it all. The Uzumaki could only assume that her 'husband' had cracked under the pressure.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto using the Hake No Fuin Shiki. Then I'll seal the fox away with a seal only a non-Jinchurriki like me can use, Shiki Fuin."

"But that Jutsu will-"

"But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power… it's just too great; it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchurriki; the balance of Biju will be destroyed. But with the Shiki Fuin I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half…"

He paused as he remembered something his own Sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin spoke to him when he had just become a ninja.

 **Flashback**

 _"You know, you might actually be the child of prophecy."_

 _"The child of huh?" Minato asked._

 _"Sometime soon the Shinobi world will be faced with disaster, and the destined child will be its savior." Jiraiya responded._

 **Flashback Ends**

Minato looked down once more and noticed that Naruto had cried himself back to sleep and finished his train of thought about Naruto and the fox, "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the Hake No Fuin Shiki."

Kushina looked like she was about to protest but Minato explained, "I know what you want to say… but Jiraiya-Sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster… Naruto will be the one to stop it. The Jinchurriki who will blaze the trail to the future; I just… know it." Kushina just looked at him like he was insane.

At this time, with his trusty companion Enma in his staff form, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen landed in a crouch just outside the barrier that Minato used to protect the rest of the world from the fox's destructive capabilities.

Back in the barrier, Kushina watched as Naruto was laid on the ground and tried to protest again, but Minato merely flashed through the nine hand seals to meld his chakra to call the Shinigami. As the spectral spirit eater materialized behind him, visible to only himself, he said with a smile, "Have a little faith… He is our son after all… After I finish the Shiki Fuin, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown up Naruto sooner than you think… the time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the fox's power… I want you there to help him."

"But he's-!"

"That's why… I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own." Minato interrupted before sighing and looking down.

Kushina though, decided to argue the point anyway, now that Minato had finished his speech, "But… Why… why Shiki Fuin? There's no reason for you to die… just so I can see him for a few minutes when he's older. I wanted you be there for him… I wanted you to raise him! Why… Why are you sacrificing Naruto just to keep the balance of the Biju… to save the village… to save the country? Why are you sacrificing yourself for this?"

"Kushina!" Minato berated, "Turning your back on the village, on the country, is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand… you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own… and you know that we are a family even if you don't love me like how I love you… of Shinobi." Kushina would have likely argued, but settled for a glare at Minato continued to try to prove what he was about to do, "Besides, even if I lived I could never be a substitute for you."

"There are things Naruto needs to be told; things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out even if you only have the briefest of moment's to do so. This isn't just for you… this is for Naruto." At this point he knelt and picked up Naruto once more and settled right in front of Kushina, before going through handseals

" _This idiot just gave himself up to a eternity of torment. To bad I have a cover to keep, because I would've loved to laugh in his face."_ Naruto thought internally shaking his head knowing that the clone would torment Minato for sealing some of his life force into the seal.

From his place, Sarutobi was finally able to get a glance of something and in fear he gasped, "Those markings… it can't be… the Shiki Fuin?"

Before he could do anything else, two of the village's Jonin jumped down beside their previous military commander, "What's happening, Sandaime?"

"We're too late" he answered. "They've put up a barrier around the Kyuubi. Whatever they're doing, they're doing it alone." With a cry, he struck the barrier with Enma in trying to force his way into the barrier and help the Namikaze family.

Now, that the clone of Yami was ready and thrust it's hand through Minato's stomach and grabbed the monstrosity that towered over him. The fox, unable to speak because of Kushina's chakra bindings that were still active, mentally cursed as it felt itself being sealed again.

 **"FUIN,"** Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared as it was pulled into the infant. Gasping, Minato thought, _"No! What happened, the whole fox wasn't suppose to be sealed into Naruto, my body has gone numb…Kushina's already dead, my son I know the village will see you…as…a…hero."_ he thought looking at Naruto as his body fell to the other side of Naruto.

The barrier fell allowing Sarutobi and the Jonin into the area although they felt sick as residue of Kurama's chakra were still felt in the area. Picking up the boy Sarutobi was going to order the Jonin to seal away the bodies but before he could the bodies burst into black flames causing Hiruzen's eyes to widen in shock.

"Put it out!" he shouted the Jonin's used a water jutsu but the bodies were already ash, if he would've looked down he would've saw Naruto with a smirk on his face.

 **3 Hrs Later**

"Members of the Council, as you may know our beloved Yondaime Minato is dead, his last sacrifice was sealing the great Kyuubi no Yoko inside this baby in front of you and now I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, will take back the mantle of Hokage" said the old man now wearing a white robe with a triangular hat.

"We should kill it, it's a demon! If we allow it to live it will kill us all!" a civilian shouted

"Yeah I agree we must kill it now, that it is weak!" yelled a man from the other half of the room.

While the mortals were arguing about turning him into a weapon or killing him Naruto was in his mindscape.

 **Mindscape**

 **"That fool sealed me again, I will kill this ningen and get my freedom, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest demon in existence!"** Kurama yelled

"Really now." a voice said getting his attention Kurama looked around to see Naruto in his original form only now he had knee-long jeans, black sleeveless top and on top of it was a sleeveless white hoodie, around his neck a purple crystal snake-like fang, looking up at him.

" **Who are you ningen, how'd you get in here!?"** Kurama yelled

"Look through the memories you got as Juubi and you'll have your answer." Naruto said walking away while Kurama looked at him shocked that some ningen knew about his original form

Kurama slowly closed his eyes and slowly the memories of the Juubi began to filter in

 **Flashback**

 _''Hehe I can't believe how easy that was, those stupid demons were nothing!'' said a sleazy looking man. Around him were many more of these men which from the same sign on their backs showed they were the Yakuza. A good 20 of them were their at the moment as they awaited for reinforcements so they could deliver their target to their boss._

 _Their 'target' though wasn't an object of any kind but, that of a black and red wolf pup with 3 tails, the wolf pup was in a cage looking impassively at the ningens in front of it._

 _''Hn, I don't see why the boss would want this damn demon.'' said another with disgusted look on his face as he glared at the demon, The others shrugged not knowing why either_

 _"Maybe he wishes to use it so we can rule the world, I heard that when a wolf demon has more tails they grow stronger and this one already has 3 tails." another suggested with a shrug_

 _"Well maybe we can use it for stress relief." another said as he pulled out a steel pole, with the others smirking as they started to advance on the pup that started growling at the ningen before it_

 _''Well... it would seem that mortals have fallen further then I thought possible."' a voice from behind all the mobsters turning back they all saw Naruto in his usual outfit, walking toward them in such a non-nonchalant manner many thought he didn't know what exactly was going on._

 _Sneering, one man walked up to him and did the last mistake he'd ever make that would be the end of his life, he got into the face of a aggravated Naruto._

 _''And who are you huh? Some wanna be hero? You know that these parts are very dangerous at...night'' he said clenching his hidden blade. But, to the shock of some he just didn't look the man's way and spoke,_

 _''Mortal, you have 5 seconds to get out of my face, before your heart suddenly stopped beating'' frozen in place by the choice of words Naruto just pulled up his hand and counted by his fingers._

 _''Like I said 5 seconds...'' but the man just shook his head and yelled,_

 _''Who the fuck do you think you are huh? Like you can kill me, you look nothing more some wimpy brat that I'll enjoy killing!'' waving his blade in a threatening manner thus earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto and grins from the other mobsters._

 _The wolf pup though looked at the strange man and could see something about this guy_ ** _'What is this man he feels really strong? Maybe I can have that strength as well.'_** _the wolf pup thought as he sensed the hidden monstrous power within the man before him. The pup felt himself overwhelmed as the bloodlust within the man made him see so many ways killing someone could happen._

 ** _'W-who is...this guy..'_** _though the amazed wolf pup_

 _''I gave you 5 seconds...you ignored it...die'' he said and but, a blink of an eye Naruto appeared behind the man with only his left hand out of his pockets. Silence soon rained down on the area as many slowly looked at where he was now before looking where he was a second ago in bewilderment._

 _That is before the sound of dripping sounded through the area looking at the source they could find the trembling man that had threatened Naruto shaking like a leaf as small red lines could be seen upon his body. The blade long forgotten on the ground,_

 _''H-h-how...'' stuttered the man before in a flash the man's upper body erupted in a bloody shower. His head seemed to slide off the rest of his lower face as did the rest of his body. Lower half of his left arm, upper part of his right arm, left leg and his waist clean cut as well. All the body parts falling to the ground in a bloody mess._

 _Looking down at the dead body Naruto just kept walking ignoring it all together._

 _''W-what the...hell...'' was the words of a mobster his face contorted into horror and confusion before he set his sights on the black garbed man walking toward their target. His face contorted into rage before he yelled,_

 _''You must be another one of those filthy demons! Well we will kill you to!'' his outrageous yell made them come out of their stupor and they were about to do just what he said, Naruto spoke._

 _"Actually I'm the Soul King as well as God of all Demons, Carnage and Destruction you can call me_ Reiō _!'' Naruto said as he grinned and before the wolf's eyes did every single mobster just fall to the ground with their bodies fell to the ground dismembered beyond recognition._

 _'…_ ** _Wow'_** _the wolf pup thought in awe before he saw his savior, walk to the cage and open it, stepping out cautiously Juubi looked up to the man who smiled at him_

 _"Hey there little guy, the names Naruto but you might know me as_ Reiō _." Naruto introduced with a smile as he saw the wolfs eyes widen before it put it's head to the ground in a bowed position_

 _"_ ** _I-It's a honor to meet you_** _ **Reiō**_ ** _-sama! My name is Tengetsu!"_** _Tengetsu introduced from his bowed position ._

 **End Flashback**

Kurama's eyes snapped open as the memory ended, looking around he noticed that the sewer was gone and in it's place was a huge mansion, on a cliff with an ocean and a red sky with black clouds in it's place. Kurama looked down to see he had no collar like one would expect so he walked to the cliff to see the man from before

" **Tou-sama"** Kurama breath using the name that Juubi used for Naruto

"So you found out who I am." Naruto said looking over his shoulder with a smirk

" **Y-yes** **Reiō** **-sama!"** Kurama said respectfully

"Now none of that, you are a part of my adoptive son, so you and the other Biju are as much as my children as Tengetsu was." Naruto said

" **Are you going to release him from his sealed state?"** Kurama asked

"No, he let himself be sealed and separated on purpose. He always was a lazy pup." Naruto said "The mortal that controlled you plans on unsealing Tengetsu and controlling him and I'm not going to let that happen." Naruto growled "Go explore, the Mansion is big enough for you to get into freely and comfortably." Naruto suggested as he went into the mansion and found a room to sleep in.

 **5 years later**

It's been 5 years since Naruto arrived in the mortal plane. The humans tried everything in their power to kill him or turn him into a weapon. His birthday was the most fun day in his opinion the mortals would form mobs and he got his bloodlust sated. He was currently in the Hokage's office on the couch so the old man could keep an eye on him so he wouldn't kill any civilians. While he was here the old man would always try to manipulate him into asking to be a ninja or something about striving to be Hokage… like now

"So Naruto-kun want to hear a story?" Hiruzen asked

"About?" asked Naruto in a bored tone while laying on the couch looking at the ceiling. He was wearing smaller version of the outfit, he had when he first met Kurama.

"About the Yondaime Hokage" Hiruzen clarified

"I'll pass." Naruto said causing Hiruzen and the Anbu hidden around the room to frown

"Why not, the Yondaime was a hero?" Hiruzen asked

"Some hero." Naruto snorted as the rooms occupants eyes narrowed "He must have never been that good if all the civilians and most of the Shinobi, would spit on his last wish." Naruto said causing everyone's eyes to widen "I mean, look how they respect his skills, when they think he failed in sealing the Kyuubi inside of me correctly." Naruto finished with a smirk

"W-what are you talking about Naruto-kun, the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi."

"Yeah right!" Naruto snorted "If he killed the Kyuubi then why didn't the First Hokage do the same?" Naruto asked "Because if your telling me that the Kyuubi was killable then why did Mito Uzumaki seal it inside herself and pass it on to my mother Kushina?" Naruto asked looking at Hiruzen whose face took on a mask of horror and fear.

"I-I don't know what your talking about. But forget about the Yondaime why don't I tell you a story about the Sho and Nidaime Hokage's?" Hiruzen asked changing the subject

"Look old man, I don't care about the Hokage's or the village. I refuse to give my life for a village that would rather see me dead!" Naruto growled

"B-but Naruto this is your home!" Hiruzen tried

"A home is a place you feel safe, the only time I'm happy is when I'm killing some of the idiots that try to kill me everyday. The Hokage position is nothing more than crap, if the Hokage can't stand up to a council of civilians." Naruto said as a Saru masked Anbu appeared before him leaking massive amounts of KI

"Take that back!" Saru growled

"No." Naruto said before he released a shockwave of Ki that sent Saru flying against the wall and destroying the couch before he turned to Hiruzen "But I tell you what…you want me to be a ninja of this village?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen nodded "Then I want my inheritance right here right now!" Naruto said

" _What do I do? If I give him his inheritance then every one would know who his parents are, but if I don't then Konoha won't have the power of the Kyuubi, as well as those other abilities he has shown."_ Hiruzen thought before sighing "Fine." Hiruzen said as he took out a scroll and handed it to Naruto "Your parents put this together, in the event that no one would raise you." Hiruzen said while Naruto nodded

"Yeah, thanks old man. So when do I start?" Naruto said with a smirk

"Next week." Hiruzen said as Naruto walked out the door as the door closed Hiruzen looked to Minato's picture sadly

"Hokage-sama…" Hiruzen turned to see the Anbu Tora

"Yes?" he asked

"Why do you not discipline the boy? You heard what he said." Tora asked as Sarutobi sighed

"Because, if we provoke him to much who knows what'll happen." Hiruzen said

"But the research we gathered about his abilities-"

"Has proven us wrong time and time again. We found no weakness to his abilities." Hiruzen interrupted "He told us and showed, that he is able to use two separate energies as strong or stronger than chakra, I have had people try and see if they would be able to use any new energies, but none could" Hiruzen continued frustrated "I have had Jiraiya to place other seals on the boy but they just burn off, we think Minato put a seal on him that destroys other seals that weren't put on him by Minato, Kushina or Naruto himself." Hiruzen finished clutching his head

"So what will we do about him?" Tora asked "Mokuton is useless against him, as we seen." Tora said clutching at his neck

"Yeah I know, he tore right through your Mokuton jutsu Tenzo and almost killed you." Hiruzen said "Bring me Iruka Umino tell him he has a mission that'll involve him in befriending Naruto." Hiruzen ordered

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was currently whistling as he walked down the road toward his new compound as he walked he suddenly ducked under a thrown Sake bottle that slammed into the wall looking over his shoulder he saw a brown haired Chunin that he had seen in mobs before that somehow always managed to be saved from him. He remembered his name was Iruka something

Putting the scroll in his pocket Naruto turned to him, he noticed that some Jonin and the Clan heads were there as well watching.

"Tozay iz the zay youz zie zemon!" Iruka said with a slur while Naruto tilted his head

"Nothing I haven't heard before Chunin-san, your just like the others trying to be a hero and vanquish the demon." Naruto said before he saw Iruka's eyes shift to the side for a second before he focused back on him, Naruto looked to the side to see one of the only friends he had in the village Yoshino Nara, who divorced Shikaku after finding out he cheated on her, of course Naruto helped with that. Naruto smiled at her and waved which she returned before he looked back to Iruka "So your trying to impress Yoshi-chan?" Naruto asked while Iruka glared at him in hatred

"Youz zon't zezerve to call herz Yoshi-chan! Onze I killz youz zhez will bez free from your zemon mind controlz!" Iruka yelled in a slur as he threw a kunai at Naruto. Which Naruto noticed was really accurate despite his drunken state catching the kunai before it could reach cut him. Naruto smirked at Iruka's stun face

"You know, Iruka-san I've been practicing with all kinds of weapons, tell me how I do why don't ya." Naruto smirked before he threw the kunai back at Iruka much faster, Iruka eyes widened and turned his head but to late as the kunai grazed his face across the bridge of his nose as the kunai continued on it's trek and lodge itself into the restaurant behind them.

Iruka looked back as blood fell from his wound as Naruto stepped forward an Anbu grabbed Iruka before disappearing with him.

Sighing Naruto turned back around and walked away as everyone got out of his way,

"Hey Naruto-kun!" a voice cried out getting Naruto's attention as he looked over his shoulder Naruto saw Yoshino running up to him

"What's up Yoshi-chan?" Naruto asked

"Well I want to ask you something… but I would like to do it in private." Yoshi said looking around while Naruto nodded

"Alright, I was going to my new compound lets go." Naruto said as he shunshin him and Yoshino behind the Hokage's monument. As he activated the blood seal Naruto and Yoshino looked around and saw a huge 4 story mansion ,that easily larger then the Hyuga's and Uchiha's, with large backyard that could be easily used as training ground. The mansion itself was built in traditional Japanese style, and was gray in color, with a red roof and many windows. The front door was rather big, also dual like the main gate, and was black in color.

They walked to the front door and Naruto put the key that he had, into the keyhole and opened the door. They went inside and looked around, Yoshi was amazed at how beautiful it was inside, while Naruto has seen better. On the first floor, they found a big kitchen, even bigger living room and a huge library. In the middle of the hall there were wide stairs that led to second floor, where were only about 11 guest rooms with everything included in them, each one of them was better than the rotten apartment the old man gave him after he killed the matron at the orphanage, there also was 1 master bedroom with a little office inside. They also found out later on, that there was even underground floor, where weapons and all kind of equipment were held. There was even personal onsen at the back yard, and it was pretty big.

"I'm in heaven." Yoshino said dreamily with stars in her eyes

"So what did you have to say Yoshi-chan?" Naruto asked

"Oh right… well I wanted to tell you that, I agree to move here, and I want that ability you told me you could give me." Yoshino said causing Naruto's eyes to widen

" _This mortal never fails to entertain me. And to believe I almost thought she would be against the idea."_ Naruto thought "You can stay with me, and I'll give you that ability…" Naruto said while Yoshino's eyes widened "When I graduate from the academy." Naruto said seriously

"What but why?" Yoshino asked

"Because I want you to be sure of your decision." Naruto said seriously

"So you won't turn me before?"

"That's a possibility, you can move in when you want!" Naruto said with a smile as he walked up the stairs while hearing Yoshino cheering

"Hey Naruto-kun" Yoshino called causing Naruto to turn to her from the top of the stairs "Um how will I get out and into the house if your going to be at the academy?" she asked

"I'm going to send a clone to the academy, no worries and I'll see if I can work on the seal to add your blood into it." Naruto said as Yoshino nodded in understanding.

 **And Done**

 **Review please**


	3. Chapter 3 - Graduation and Teams

**8 Years Later**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, villagers were going on about their business, Shinobi returning from missions and hanging with friends. Academy students taking their graduation exam. It's been 13 years since Kyuubi attacked the village and the village was on a slow road to recovery, which was hampered with all the civilians and Shinobi dying trying to attack Kyuubi's Jinchurriki Naruto Uzumaki.

8 years ago Naruto entered the academy.

 **Flashback**

 _Iruka along with his assistant Mizuki glared at Naruto who was leaning against a tree out in the yard of the Academy as the parents dropped of their kids, though their jaws nearly dropped when they saw Nara Yoshino give him a kiss on the cheek, after she said goodbyes to her daughter Nara Shika._

 _"I can't believe Hokage-sama would allow the demon to be a Shinobi." Mizuki hissed to Iruka who nodded_

 _"Tell me about it, and he wants me to act like I'm the demons friend. I'll do it because he can be a formidable weapon against the other Shinobi villages, but if he proves useless we can always kill him." Iruka said with a smirk as he touch the scar across his face, that Naruto made_

 _"Yeah, we can always make his time here miserable." Mizuki agreed_ _"Orochimaru-sama would reward me, if I were to give him the Kyuubi-brat!"_ _he thought before he and Iruka led all the children inside the classroom, Once they were seated, Naruto sat in the back row by the window with Shika sitting next to him._

 _Iruka began to speak. "Alright welcome to your first semester and day of the ninja academy. I'm Iruka Umino the head instructor and your teacher. This is Mizuki Toji my assistant. We will be teaching you all the works of being a Shinobi. Now who would like to introduce themselves first? Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."_

 _"Oh! OH!" a boy raised his hand energetically, Naruto noticed he looked like that bastard he killed from the Inuzuka clan. "Let me go first! I want to go first!"_

 _"Alright you with the puppy on your head you can go first." Iruka said with a chuckle_

 _"Yahoo!" the boy cheered_

 _"_ _Why hasn't Tsume-chan put this idiot up for adoption?"_ _Naruto thought to himself_ _"This guy acts and looks just like that bastard Kohta. I wonder if he was told that Tsume and I killed his father?"_

 _"I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I love my family, dogs, meat, girls, and being number one! I hate freaks like that Naruto kid my Tou-san told me to stay away from and arrogant jackasses like Sasuke! My hobbies are training with Akamaru and my onee-san! My dream is to be the next Inuzuka head and have many girls!" Kiba said excitedly while Akamaru barked in agreement_

 _Many introductions were typical dreams from civilian born students, the fan girls all squealed that they would marry 'Sasuke-kun'. The other clan heirs also wished to become the next heads of their clan though when Hinata mentioned 'desires' she gave a discrete glance towards Naruto. Sasuke mentioned he wished to avenge his clan by killing those responsible and then revive his clan and glared at Naruto while doing it._

 _When Naruto's turn came he spoke in a bored voice. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, my friends, and killing pathetic waste of human skin when they try to kill me. I despise practically everyone in this entire pathetic cesspool of village except for my friends. My hobbies are training, inventing things, and reading. My dream is to become the strongest man to ever walk the earth." Naruto said_ _"Well I'm already am the strongest man to walk the earth."_ _he thought with a chuckle while the civilian born children looked afraid_

 _"As if a freak like you is strong! My Tou-san said you've been weakened by Yondaime-sama when you attacked." Kiba said with a snort_

 _"You can come and see for yourself, members of all clans have tried and I've killed them without breaking a sweat." Naruto said causing the clan heirs eyes to widen_

 _"As if a clanless loser like you can kill an Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled_

 _"Clan less, please the Uzumaki Clan along with the Senju clan built this village, while you Uchiha's just rented out a place to stay. Tell me how come it took 2 hidden villages along with minor villages to team up to destroy my clan, and still the invading forces loss more than half of its men, while your clan was massacred by a 13 year old in a single night. Also for your information I killed 15 Uchiha's and almost killed your bitch of a father, the only reason he got away was because of Mikoto-chan begged me to spare him." Naruto ranted causing Sasuke to look at him livid_ _"That reminds me I can bring her back to life, and make her my servant."_ _Naruto thought_

 _"Bring it on freak!_ ** _/_** _You Bastard!" Kiba and Sasuke both snarled getting out of their seats_

 _"Kiba! Sasuke! Enough! You both have detention after class!" Iruka yelled although he was angry too since Naruto had killed a lot of his friends and he just spoke about it like it was nothing. Kiba groaned his mother would so kill him for getting detention, Sasuke glared at Naruto vowing he would take everything from him then kill him, and Itachi_

 _Iruka checked his list and nodded "That's everyone. Okay class, normally we'd start learning the village's history." Everyone groaned "But because this is a special class with all the clan heirs in it, we will instead have our first sparring session, history can come later!" At that everyone cheered._

 _Getting the class to settle down Iruka announced. "Okay everyone let's go to the training field!" With that he and Mizuki led the class outside. The students all lined up. boys and girls all together. Naruto along with Shika stood away from the others._

 _Sasuke glared over at Naruto who took out some type of devise and placed things in his ears as he leaned on the tree_ _"What is that?"_ _Sasuke thought to himself before Ino's and Sakura's squeal and hugs knocked him out of his thoughts much to the protest of the other new fan girls._

 _"SASUKE-KUN! I hope you and I get to train together!" Ino yelled_

 _"Back off Ino-pig Sasuke-kun is mine!" Sakura screeched_

 _Sasuke looked at them coldly. "Get off me."_

 _Sakura and Ino obeyed both looking rather scared but their fan girl bravado came back and they quickly got over it._

 _"See Ino-pig, you made Sasuke-kun angry!" Sakura shrieked_

 _"Me! He probably had bad thoughts about that billboard forehead of yours!" Ino retorted before Sakura could make a comeback Iruka came over_

 _"Whoa calm down girls." He said trying to play peace keeper while the two girls glared at each other, when_

 _Mizuki chuckled and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder._

 _"It seems these two are fired up, Iruka maybe they should be the first ones to spar together." He suggested getting a sigh from Iruka_

 _"Very well...Ino, Sakura do you two have any problems with that?" Iruka asked, Sakura and Ino shook their head still glaring at each other_

 _"No!" they said_

 _"Very well step onto the field." Iruka said while nodded_

 _._

 _The girls stood in the field waiting for Iruka to start the match_

 _"Are you both ready?" Iruka asked_

 _"Hai!" they answered_

 _"Hajime!" Iruka shouted_

 _The next 3 minutes could only be described as pathetic, the two fan girls basically had a hair pulling, scratching, biting spar and knocked each other out of the ring._

 _"_ _That's just fucking pathetic."_ _Naruto thought with a twitching eyebrow, before he felt someone looking at him. He turned to see Sasuke looking at Naruto as if he was inferior._

 _"_ _I'll show you dope, no one kills an Uchiha!"_ _Sasuke thought before he walked up. "Iruka-sensei?"_

 _"Yes Sasuke?" the Chunin asked._

 _"I want my opponent to be Naruto Uzumaki..." Sasuke demanded_

 _Iruka nodded "Very well the second match will be underway. Naruto! You will be fighting Sasuke!"_

 _Naruto shrugged and walked to the field as he and Sasuke faced each other_

 _"_ _That freak doesn't have a chance against Uchiha-sama!"_ _Mizuki thought_

 _"The second match between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki will commence. Boys are you both ready?" Iruka asked them._

 _"Yes," The two boys simultaneously replied._

 _"Hajime!"_

 _Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "You're going down Uzumaki," He declared. "It's only natural cause I'm an Elite."_

 _"Yeah an Elite Fag," Naruto replied_

 _Enraged Sasuke rushed at Naruto when he was in striking distance Sasuke swung his fist only to have Naruto easily dodge it. The Uchiha avenger growled and continued his assault only for Naruto skillfully dodge each one._

 _Sasuke's fan girls screamed cheering their 'hero' on._

 _"Beat that idiot Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"Yeah you're the greatest Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"No one can beat you Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"Go Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Naruto eyebrow was twitching before he turned to the fan girls "Shut the fuck up, you waste of space!" he shouted the girls all went quiet quickly "Your all the reason why people look down on Kunoichi's, why don't you all go and die in a ditch somewhere, instead of prolonging the inevitable when and if you pass the graduation exam." Naruto snarled while the girls looked ready to cry_

 _Sasuke seeing a chance launched a punch at Naruto's face, when the punch made contact Naruto didn't move Sasuke redrew his fist and screamed in pain._

 _"W-what is your face made of" Sasuke shouted clutching his hand as Naruto turned to him and smirked_

 _"Wouldn't you like to know." Naruto said before he kicked Sasuke in the chin, before Sasuke could go flying Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and delivered a barrage of punches to Sasuke's face and torso. Stopping his barrage of punches Naruto held the broken and battered Uchiha in front of him while the class looked shocked at the brutality that Naruto displayed_

 _"You Uchiha's always thinking your hot shit, when you all are nothing but descendents of a street rat that the Sage of Six Paths took pity on. You aren't a elite without that pink eye called the Sharingan you wouldn't even be decent Shinobi." Naruto said "See ya." Naruto said as he reared his fist back and punched Sasuke in the face, sending him flying into a wall unconscious_

 _It took a while for everyone to process that Naruto just destroyed Sasuke before they ran to pull him out of the wall._ _"No! Impossible! How did he beat Sasuke-sama!?"_ _was the thought of the Chunin duo._ _"He really is a monster!"_

 _"W-W-Winner...Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka announced shakily._

 _The rest of the spars were boring so Naruto didn't pay attention, he looked to Iruka when he explained that it was time for the next part of the spar. Sparring with Iruka or Mizuki._

 _"Alright this is the last part of sparring you can choose to spar with either Mizuki or myself. You must last at least five minutes against us." Iruka announced_

 _Mizuki smiled but it strained slightly as he looked to Naruto. He assured the students. "Don't worry we'll be sure to go easy on you."_

 _Sasuke chose Iruka much to Mizuki's ire and lasted the full five minutes. Shino fought Iruka, then Shikamaru who used his clan's Shadow Imitation Technique, Ino used Mind Body Switch Technique, Hinata chose Mizuki and closed some of his tenketsu with her Gentle Fist after the five minutes she reopened them for him._

 _"I choose Naruto Uzumaki to fight me." Mizuki said and as soon as he finished, Naruto was in front of him with a dark smirk that caused the Chunin's to shiver_

 _"Lets go, fool." Naruto said_

 _Mizuki withdrew two kunai from his pouch and wrapped an Exploding Tag around each one's hilt, disguising them via genjutsu as blunt training kunai. He grinned darkly._ _"These will kill you and end your wretched life demon!'_ _Mizuki lowered into a stance and got ready to throw the hidden kunai._

 _"Try to keep up, I don't want to end this to quickly." Naruto said calmly and took a step forward and vanished causing everyone to look around for him before they heard Mizuki grunt and turned to see Mizuki unconscious on the ground with Naruto standing over him. "Pathetic fool, acting all arrogant when a weak ass punch knocks him out cold." Naruto said shaking his head_

 _"_ _Unbelievable! I didn't even see him move, he beat a Chunin so easily!"_ _Iruka thought_

 _"_ _How!? How the hell is he so powerful? I'm an Uchiha I deserve that power! I'll force you Uzumaki to teach me your tricks and use them to kill Itachi and then I'll rule this wretched village, just like Tou-sama wanted!"_ _Sasuke thought enraged_

 _"_ _He's only an academy student like us yet he is strong enough to beat a Chunin!? He IS a monster just as Tou-sama said!"_ _Kiba thought as he trembled_

 _Everyone continued to watch in shock as Naruto stepped on Mizuki as he made his way to the class room._

 **End Flashback**

Currently Naruto was sitting in the master bedroom after sending a clone to the graduation exam. He was watching over Yoshino waiting for her to wake up after she was given her Schrift. Naruto had grown close to Yoshino as well as Tsume, Hanabi and Pakura, who he met when he was in Suna with the old fart. He told them about his status with the penalty of death if they spoke about it. To tell the truth he had honestly expected Yoshino to back out of wanting to get a Schrift but if anything she wanted it more. Naruto hearing the door being slammed shut looked up and walked down the stairs

As he walked to the top of the stairs Naruto looked over the rail to see his clone dropping a headband on the table, before he dispelled.

 **Later**

Naruto was now in a forest with Yoshino miles away from Konoha, Yoshino now sported her Jounin outfit, and there was a big **S** on top of her left palm, he could sense a lot of shinobi running around the village while two of them were headed towards them almost like they were running, and he knew these two signatures very well. Smirking Naruto backed out of the moonlight, into the shadows "What's going on?" Yoshino asked

"It seems, that you'll get to test your powers, right now." Naruto said before he motioned for her to stay silent

After a couple of moments Iruka, and Mizuki landed in the clearing in front of them, and stopped to rest "Are you sure Orochimaru, can resurrect my parents Mizuki?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, I saw it. He has mastered the 2nd Hokage's kinjutsu, once we deliver the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru-sama in Oto, he'll give us power, and he'll resurrect your parents." Mizuki replied

Iruka nodded before he looked back to the village and said "I wish we could've killed the demon before we left though." Mizuki nodded in agreement

"I know, but Kabuto-san gave us the ok for us to help in the upcoming invasion, and we'll kill him then." Mizuki said as he and Iruka smirked

Naruto and Yoshino who were listening smirked at all the info they just got, before Naruto whispered to Yoshino "So which one do you want?"

Yoshino who was looking at the soon to be dead Chunins turned to Naruto and said "I want Iruka." Naruto nodded as Yoshino plunged her hand into her shadow and pulled a completely black katana, while Naruto used his ' _ **Colmillo'**_ to create a simply katana that have a curved, fang-like prong hanging from each corner of its guard, before they both shot out of shadows.

After a moment Mizuki's head rolled at Naruto's feet, and he took the forbidden scroll from the corpse and opened it, as he glanced through the scroll, he smirked, and glanced over to Yoshino with her sword piercing Iruka's heart.

"You ok over there?" he asked

Yoshino pulled out her sword, dropping Iruka's body and turned to Naruto sucking on her finger "Never better. My body is literally bursting with power." she said as she looked at her hands and clenched and unclenched them

Naruto sealed the scroll away before he grabbed Mizuki's corpse, and walked over and dropped him on top of Iruka, before Naruto opened a _**Garganta,**_ before he took Yoshino's hand and pulled her in.

"Ready to go back?" Naruto asked getting a nod from her, before they turned around and sped off.

 **Next Day**

 **Hokage Office**

"Good, now that we are all here, we will go over the teams that will be announced to the new genin today." The Hokage then proceeded to read the teams to the jonin.

"I would like for Genma to take team one, Aoba, you get team two, Inoichi, you get team three, Choma, you have team four. Isuna, team five, Makiko, you have team six. Now, Kakashi gets team seven, Kurenai, you have team eight and Asuma gets team ten." The Hokage informed them.

They nodded.

"If you have any questions about your team, ask Kinuta Ichigo, he helped Iruka teach the class. All except Kakashi are dismissed." The Hokage said.

The jonin left the office after bowing.

"What did you want to talk about with me, Hokage Sama?" Kakashi asked.

"You have the most important team of all, Kakashi." The Hokage said looking dead serious "You have to make sure that both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto get more bonds that would keep them here in village" Hiruzen continued, making Kakashi nod.

"I understand, Hokage Sama." Kakashi said.

"Good, you are dismissed, Kakashi." The Hokage said.

Kakashi left the office.

 **Academy**

Naruto walked through the door of his classroom instead of kicking it down like he normally would. Looking around he noticed that only Shino, Hinata and Shika were present. Shrugging he walked and sat next to Shika, folding his arms on the desk in front of him and putting his head on top of them.

Shino nodded when Naruto was walking by him showing his respect to the god.

Hinata gave him a look of lust, while mentally cursing the fact that he didn't seem interested in her and prefered to sit with the lazy girl.

Then the daily stampede occurred. Sakura and Ino raced each other to the classroom to decide who would be allowed to sit next to Sasuke. Stupid really. They were kunoichi now, they should act like it.

Once they had entered the room they fought who had won. Naruto had enough. He had watched that embarrassment of kunoichis too long. He quickly threw a senbon at each of them and hit both their thighs. They looked shocked, then they had problems moving.

"What the?" Ino asked, then she couldn't move her lips anymore.

"Finally they are quiet." Naruto said with a smirk.

Only Shino and Shika had noticed that he had thrown the senbons at Ino and Sakura and were impressed with his accuracy and the obviously paralysing agent on the senbons. When Ichigo came into the class, Ino and Sakura were still paralysed. Naruto mentally counted down for the poison he used to lose its effect. It should only hold for thirty more seconds. It was only meant to paralyse for five minutes. More than enough time in a one on one fight to take out your opponent.

"What happened here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Ino and Sakura fought who would sit next to Sasuke, then they were hit with a senbon each and were paralysed." A girl informed Ichigo.

"Who did this?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto raised his hand.

"Don't worry, the effect only lasts for five minutes. They should be back to normal in three, two, one, now." Naruto said.

True to Naruto's words Ino and Sakura stumbled when their muscles reacted again.

"In two minutes they are back to normal." Naruto said disinterestedly.

"Why did you do that, Naruto?" Ichigo asked sternly.

"They were too loud and an embarrassment for every kunoichi that takes her profession serious. I just wanted to show them what can happen if they don't keep an eye on their environment. They didn't even think to pull out the senbons as soon as they hit them. That would have shortened the time the poison worked." Naruto said without remorse.

The whole class looked shocked. Naruto had never behaved like this. He had always been a goofball. Not this serious.

"Nonetheless, it's wrong to attack your comrades." Ichigo said.

"That wasn't an attack; that was a rescue mission for the ears of those that have sensitive hearing and easily get headaches. If I would have wanted to attack them, they would be dead now." Naruto countered. "I would just have had to use a deadly poison instead of a paralysing one or aimed at a vital point. With their reaction times they would be dead before help would have arrived."

Ichigo couldn't say anything against that. Naruto was right.

"Well, sit down, Ino and Sakura, we will start with the team placements." Ichigo said.

Grumbling the two girls took seats, ironically on both sides of Sasuke.

Ichigo gave this class a speech how proud he was of them for graduating and how the real life of ninjas now waited for them. He told them to do their best and then proceeded to read out the teams.

"…, team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,…" with that Sakura's head crashed onto the table and Ino mocked her "…and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura cheered.

"Take that Ino Pig. True love conquers all." She shouted loudly only to be hit with a senbon again. This time in her shoulder. She turned around to shout at Naruto only to be paralysed again.

"Don't worry, that will take five minutes to wear off again. You can continue." Naruto said, shaking his head at Sakura's idiocy. He had told her to first take out the senbon.

Ichigo just shook his head and continued

"Team eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Ichigo said and the three looked at each other. "Team nine is still active, so team ten are Shika Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka."

"What? Why do I get the lazy ass and the one who only eats when forehead girl gets to be on Sasuke's team?" She ranted, only to be hit with another senbon into her hip.

She grabbed the senbon and pulled it out and turned angrily to Naruto. But she couldn't even start her rant because she was paralysed.

"Better. Three minutes, at least she remembered to take out the senbon quickly." Naruto commented.

In his seat Sasuke was seething. How could the dead last have those abilities? Only he, an Uchiha should have them. He was the Rookie of the Year. Normally Sakura would have yelled at Naruto to stop trying to be cool, but she couldn't, the poison still worked. Then Ino's paralysis stopped. She first wanted to yell at him, but thought better of it and sat down. Twice having been hit with senbons and being paralysed was enough. And Naruto would obviously do it again if he felt they were too loud.

Half an hour after the other teams had been taken by their jonin senseis team seven still sat in the classroom. Sasuke was busy glaring at Naruto, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and Naruto was drawing in a notebook. He was working on a new seal and everything was better than having to deal with his so called team-mates. Then the door opened and a silver haired man with gravity defying hair came in. Naruto looked up. He recognized the man, he was one of the people that hated him, though Kakashi hated him because he didn't show any respect to the idiot Namikaze.

"Hm, my first impression, you are boring. Meet me at the roof in five minutes." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura stood up and walked out of the room. Naruto waited a moment and then followed with _**Shunpo.**_

When they arrived at the roof, Kakashi pointed at three benches in front of him, indication them to sit. "For now I want you to give me a short introduction of yourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Pinky you start." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura looked confused.

"Alright, I'll show you… My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes, I have a hobby and I never really thought about a dream" Kakashi said indicating for Sakura to do the same.

"Yes, sensei. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am twelve years old. The thing I like, more the person I like is …." She looked at Sasuke and blushed "… my hobby is…" she again looked at Sasuke and blushed harder and giggled "…my dream is…" she looked at Sasuke and squealed.

"Your dislike?" Kakashi asked annoyed. He just had to get a fangirl.

"Ino-Pig and Naruto!" She shouted.

"Okay, next is Blacky." Kakashi said.

Sasuke obviously disliked the nickname but kept quiet.

"Sasuke Uchiha, twelve years old. I like nothing in particular and have many things I dislike. My hobby is training. I don't have a dream, more of an ambition, I will resurrect the Uchiha clan and I will kill a certain somebody." He stated.

Sakura had hearts in her eyes, thinking Sasuke was so cool. Naruto rolled his eyes. The emo had no reason to be all egoistical and full of hate. He was treated like a pampered prince in the village. Kakashi had expected something like that.

"Okay, next Shiro-chan." Kakashi continued.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am twelve years old. I like my girls and fighting and murdering foolish civilians. I dislike most people of this village. My hobby is training and gardening. My dream is to become the strongest ninja person to walk this earth." Naruto said.

'He is nothing like Minato-sensei's son should be!' Kakashi thought with a frown.

"Now that introductions are over, I will come to the part that you aren't genin yet. There is a rule in the village that all genin have to be confirmed by their respective jonin senseis. Each sensei gives his team a test. And from the twenty seven genin that passed the graduation exams in your year only nine will be accepted as genin. That means this test has a probability of failure of sixty-seven per cent." Kakashi pointed out.

"What? But what was the meaning of the exams then?" Sakura protested. There was no way in hell she would give up being on the same team as Sasuke.

"That was to weed out the hopeless cases. The only one that has a say if you become genin or not am I." Kakashi said giving an imposing figure with his arms stemmed at his sides and looking down at them.

"The test will be tomorrow morning at seven at training ground three. Bring all your equipment. Oh, and you better don't eat breakfast or you will just throw up." Kakashi informed them.

Then Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke again.

 **Yoshino's Schrift is 'S – The Shadow' which gives her extreme control of the shadows better than that of the Nara clan.**


End file.
